When two zanpakuto's fall in love
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Senbonzakura and Sode no shirayuki fall in love but they realize to be with each other for ever there masters need to fall in love as well so they try to make Baykuya and Rukia fall in love. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! enjoy!  ByakuyaXRukia
1. Plan A the note

_**When two zanpakuto's fall in love…**_

While Rukia was attending a women's shinigami meeting and Byakuya was helping repair the sixth's squad barracks Senbonzakura and Sode no shirayuki were left in the kuchiki manor alone. They rarely talked they just sat side by side silently and occasionally Senbonzakura would look at her and Sode no shirayuki would just smiled and nod politely.

"Uh…Sode no shirayuki you're …hair looks lovely today" he said nervously.

"Thank you very much Senbonzakura-dono" she smiled sweetly.

Then it grew very silent again. Finally Senbonzakura turned toward her.

"Um would you like to go for a walk with me ….Sode no shirayuki?" he asked nervously.

"Yes thank you I would enjoy that" she smiled as he helped her up.

They walked quietly threw the halls of the Kuchiki manor until Sode no shirayuki spoke.

"Its very lovely here" she smiled looking at the cherry blossom trees that surrounded them.

"Uh…yes it is…" he nodded in agreement.

They walked on still silent until Senbonzakura spoke this time.

"Uh Sode no shirayuki ….may I hold your hand?" He asked nervously.

Sode no shirayuki nodded and blushed as Senbonzakura laced his gloved finger's between her pale dainty ones.

They kept walking and Senbonzakura was so glad he has a mask on that covered his face he was sure his face was beat red. Then they finally came to a stop under a cherry blossom tree.

"Senbonzakura-dono?" she asked.

"Uh yes?"

"May I see what you look like under your mask?" she smiled.

"Um….yes" he said this action was rare from him because he never allowed anyone to see his true face not even Byakuya.

He slowly unlatched his mask and let it fall to the floor then he looked into her eyes and she blushed. He had gray eyes like Byakuya and the most handsome smile she's even seen.

"Y-your very handsome Senbonzakura-dono" she blushed.

Senbonzakura blushed because he's never been called handsome before.

"T-thank you!" He stuttered.

"May I tell you something?" Sode no shirayuki asked.

"Yes anything" he blushed.

"Well even since I fist seen you I knew I loved you…. I know this must sound absurd but-"then she was cut off by Senbonzakura's lips on hers. Then he looked at her with eyes filled of love.

"S-Senbonzakura-dono" she whispered.

"I love you too Sode no shirayuki! I want to be with you always!" He confessed.

"As do I but the only way we can be with each other forever is if out masters fall in love" she frowned.

"Yes I know…wait I have an idea! We can make Rukia-sama and Byakuya –sama fall in love!" Senbonzakura smiled.

"Yes that's a wonderful idea! But um how?" Sode no shirayuki wondered.

"Umm I…I have no idea…" Senbonzakura frowned.

"Wait lets go to Rangiku-san she knows a lot about that stuff" Sode no shirayuki suggested.

Senbonzakura nodded and put his mask on. Then they were off to the 10th division when they got there they ran into Rangiku who was obviously drunk.

"Hello Rangiku-san" Sode no shirayuki bowed.

"Oh hey!" she hiccupped as she took another drink of sake.

"We need your help!" Senbonzakura said.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Rangiku snapped.

"Because I'll throw you another sake party" Sode no shirayuki smiled sweetly.

"Deal! What do you need?" Rangiku smiled.

"We are trying to get Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama to fall in love will you help us?" Sode no shirayuki asked.

"I know exactly what to do! Fallow me!" Rangiku smiled walking toward her office.

Sode no shirayuki and Senbonzakura didn't question her they just followed her orders. Once they got in her office Rangiku pulled out a piece of paper and a pink pen and started writing. Sode no shirayuki and Senbonzakura quietly watched until she was finished. Once Rangiku was done she handed them the paper and smiled proudly. The note read:

_My dearest Byakuya,_

_Ever since I fist met you my heart has been twirling in a never ending vortex of love! I'm so madly in love with you! Come to my room if you feel the same! _

_Love,_

_Your little cherry blossom Rukia_

"Er Rangiku-san do you think this will work?" Sode no shirayuki asked.

"Yes I'm sure guys love gushy love letter like that! He'll fall head over heels in love with her in an instant I guarantee it!" Rangiku said proudly as she tossed her feet on the desk and chugged what remained of her sake.

"Um very well thank you so much for your help Rangiku-san" Sode no shirayuki bowed.

Sode no shirayuki and Senbonzakura ran as fast as they could back to the kuchiki manor once they got there they put the note on his desk in his study and waited eagerly for him to arrive home. Once they seen Byakuya walk toward his study they smiled and held hands.

"This is it Sode no shirayuki after this we'll be together forever!" Senbonzakura smiled.

"Yes" she blushed.

Once Byakuya walked into his study a small note with pink writing on his desk caught his attention. We walked over to it and picked it up _From Rukia? _He thought as he began to read it. After he finished reading the note his expression did not change he just slipped the note in his pocket and walked out of his study.

"Do you think he read it?" Senbonzakura whispered.

"I think he did let's go hide outside of Rukia-sama's room" Sode no shirayuki smiled.

They followed Byakuya quietly then hid behind a tree and watched their plan unfold. Byakuya stood in front of Rukia's door and hesitated then he knocked.

"Rukia….may I come in?" He asked in a toneless voice.

"Yes Nii-sama" Rukia called.

Byakuya slid open the door and walked in.

"Hello Nii-sama" Rukia bowed "is there something wrong?"

"I got your note…" he said.

"Note? What note?" Rukia wondered.

Byakuya silently handed the note to Rukia and she quickly scanned it then her face turned red.

"W-W-Where did you get this?" Rukia blurted out.

"You put it on my desk" He said in his usual voice.

"N-No I didn't! I didn't even write this!" Rukia blushed and she handed the letter back to him.

"Very well" Byakuya said as he place the note in his pocket and walked out.

When he left Rukia sat on her bed in shock _who could have written that letter… and how did they know I have feelings from him…_ she wondered.

When Sode no shirayuki and Senbonzakura saw Byakuya walked out quietly they frowned.

"I don't think it worked" Senbonzakura sighed.

"I think we need another plan" Suggested Sode no shirayuki.


	2. Plan B Chocolate

_**When two zanpakutos fall in love….**_

Senbonzakura and Sode no shirayuki walked around the soul society as they were trying to think of another plan but they were stopped when a small pink haired girl stood in front of them.

"Hey your Bya-chan's zanpakuto huh?" she smiled.

"Uh yes" Senbonzakura said. "I am Senbonzakura"

"Why do you look so sad Sakura-chan?" Yachiru asked.

_Sakura-chan?..._ he thought. "Um well we are trying to get Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama to fall in love do you have any ideas?" he asked she small soul reaper.

"Yes! Give Rukia a box of snacks like chocolate and candy and put a cute tag on it that says To: Rukia Love: Bya-chan! She will love it" Yachiru smiled proudly.

"Ok thank you for your help" Senbonzakura bowed.

Once Yachiru left Senbonzakura and Sode no shirayuki went into the nearest candy shop and bought a box of heart shaped chocolates. Once again they ran quickly to the Kuchiki manor but this time they headed for Rukia's room and they placed the box on her bed next to her pink Chappy and they hide behind a tree out side her bed room.

Rukia tiredly walked to her room she was exhausted from all the work she has to do once she got into her room she noticed a box she picked it up and the tag said To: Rukia Love: Byakuya. Rukia curiously lifted the lid and looked inside she saw small little chocolate heart shaped candy's that says I love you on them.

"N-Nii-sama?" She whispered as she blushed bright red.

Rukia walked out of her room still holding the box of chocolates.

"Do you think it worked this time?" Sode no shirayuki asked.

"I don't know lets go inside" Senbonzakura said as they walked to the living area and sat down.

Out of the corner of their eyes' they watched Rukia knock on the door of Byakuya's study.

"Enter" Byakuya called.

Rukia slid open the door and smiled.

"Thank you so much for the chocolates Nii-sama" Rukia blushed.

Byakuya turned around and looked at her.

"Chocolates?" he wondered.

"Um yes" Rukia said as she held out the box.

Byakuya read the tag that clearly said To: Rukia Love: Byakuya.

"I do not remember purchasing these" Byakuya said in a toneless voice.

"Well who do think is doing this?" Rukia wondered.

"I don't know…but we will find out" Byakuya said as he sat back down. "You may leave now" he said.

"Yes Nii-sama" Rukia bowed as she left his room.

Sode no shirayuki sighed and put her head on Senbonzakura's shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Sode no shirayuki frowned.

"Well there is one thing we can do…." Senbonzakura said.

"What is it?"

"We can go see Captain Kyoraku he seems like he's very good with love" Senbonzakura suggested.

"Oh yes I completely for got about him" Sode no shirayuki smiled.

Senbonzakura gave her his hand and helped her to her feet but this time they did not rush to the 8th division because they wanted to enjoy each other's company for a while and it was only four o'clock so they had plenty of time. As they walked Senbonzakura would occasionally move his mask to the side to give Sode no shirayuki kisses. Senbonzakura suddenly came to a stop and picked a beautiful cherry blossom and stuck it in Sode no shirayuki's hair.

"That flower is almost as beautiful as you" he smiled.

"I love you Senbonzakura-dono" she blushed.

Senbonzakura stopped and this time he fully took off his mask.

"And I love you Sode no shirayuki forever" he said

Then he looked into Sode no shirayuki's beautiful eyes and gave her a passionate kiss.


	3. Plan C Shunsui

_**When two zanpakutos fall in love…**_

Once Senbonzakura and Sode no shirayuki got to the 8th division they found Shunsui asleep. Sode no shirayuki quietly went up to him and shook him gently.

"Um excuse me Captain Kyoraku" she whispered.

Shunsui cracked one eye open and saw a beautiful woman staring at him and he imminently got up and grinned at her.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" he smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you can help us we are trying to get Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama to fall in love but it has been quite difficult for us and all of out plans failed will you help us?" Sode no shirayuki asked politely.

"Sure I have an idea that might just work" Shunsui smiled as he stroked his chin.

Once Shunsui explained his plan to them they quickly went to the Kuchiki manor to set up their trap. Once side of the hall way Shunsui set up a long see threw string tied to a near by tree and Senbonzakura set up another near the one Shunsui set up. Once they set up their trap they all hid behind a cherry blossom tree and waited for the trap to unfold.

"Are you sure they both walk this way at this time?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes I'm cretin of it ….oh here they come" Senbonzakura said.

Rukia and Byakuya were walking toward each other and they said hello to each other by nodding. But neither of them noticed the strings that were in front of them and they both tripped over them. Byakuya was more concerned of catching Rukia before she fell so when he caught her their lips crashed together. Rukia opened her eyes and saw her lips were on Byakuya's and his hands were around her waist. Rukia imminently pulled away and blushed a deep red.

"I'm s-s-sorry nii-sama!" She blushed.

Byakuya stared at her from and moment then he spoke.

"I'm sorry…Rukia are you aright?" He asked in an emotionless voice.

"Y-yes I'm just fine thank you!" Rukia bowed.

Byakuya nodded and walked away. Rukia nervously brushed the hair out of her hair and went into her bedroom.

"Do you think it worked?" Shunsui chuckled.

"I don't think so…" Senbonzakura sighed.

"Now what else are we going to do?" Sode no shirayuki frowned.

"Well try talking to Ukitake his idea's are better" Shunsui suggested as he walked away.

"Hey were are you going are you going to help us?" Senbonzakura yelled.

"No I ran out of sake" he said as she flash stepped away.

"What a fool" Senbonzakura sighed then Sode no shirayuki put her pale hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go speak with captain Ukitake like he said" she smiled.

"Very well"


	4. Plan D the talk

_**When two zanpakutos fell in love part 4 **_

Senbonzakura and Sode no shirayuki walked all the way to the 13th division to speak with Ukitake. Once they got there Ukitake smiled up at them.

"Oh hello Senbonzakura, Sode no shirayuki what ca I do for you" he smiled.

"Well we are trying to get Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama to fall in love and all our other plans failed do you know what we should o next?" Sode no shirayuki wondered.

"Well I can not force them to fall in love…well here give this a try Senbonzakura you talk to Byakuya about his feelings for Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki to talk to Rukia about her feelings for Byakuya and if they say they have feelings for each other convince them to confess to each other" Ukitake explained.

"That's a wonderful idea we should have came to you in the first place!" Senbonzakura said.

"Thank you very much captain Ukitake" Sode no shirayuki bowed.

"Your very welcome I'm glad I could help" he smiled as he continued to work on his paper work.

Senbonzakura and Sode no shirayuki ran as fast as they could to the Kuchiki manor.

"Ok you speak with Byakuya-sama and I'll speak with Rukia-sama" Sode no shirayuki said.

Senbonzakura nodded and took of is mask and gave her a small peck on the lips before he left.

Senbonzakura put his mask back on and knocked on the door of Byakuya's study.

"Enter" Byakuya called.

Senbonzakura walked in and sat next to him.

"What is it….Senbonzakura?" Byakuya wondered.

"Well I was wondering…do you have feeling for Rukia-sama?" he asked.

"Feelings for Rukia?" Byakuya asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes do you love her?" Senbonzakura asked excitedly.

"That's an absurd question" Byakuya said in a toneless voice.

Senbonzakura started into Byakuya's eyes and he smirked under his mask.

"Byakuya-sama I know when you're lying….you have never been really good at it" Senbonzakura smiled.

Byakuya remained silent.

"Well you should tell her how you feel Byakuya-sama" Senbonzakura said as he left the room.

Once Senbonzakura left Byakuya put down his pen and laid back in his chair and sighed, Senbonzakura caught him…

Back at Rukia's room Sode no Shirayuki quietly knocked on her door.

"Rukia-sama?" she whispered.

"Oh come in Sode no shirayuki" Rukia called.

When Sode no shirayuki walked in Rukia was sitting on her bed holding her Chappy close.

"Is there something you need" Rukia smiled.

"There is something I want to ask you if that's alright" Sode no shirayuki smiled.

"Sure here sit" Rukia smiled as she patted the empty spot next to her on her bed.

Sode no shirayuki sat.

"Rukia-sama….do you like Byakuya-sama?"

"What?" Rukia wondered in confusion.

"Are you in love with him?" Sode no shirayuki asked.

"Well…yes…but he doesn't think of me that way…" Rukia frowned.

"Well how do you know that?" Sode no shirayuki asked.

"Well he's my nii-sama….and I was adopted into his family….so it wouldn't be appropriate" Rukia blushed.

"Rukia-sama you should fallow your heart….that's what's important if Byakuya-sama truly makes you happy you should confess to him" Sode no shirayuki smiled as she walked out of the room.

_Confess to Nii-sama…_Rukia thought.

Once Senbonzakura and Sode no shirayuki were done talking to their masters they met up behind the cherry blossom tree.

"Do you think it worked?" Senbonzakura asked her.

"I think…oh look!" Sode no shirayuki said pointing to Byakuya who was walking toward Rukia's room.

"Rukia….may I come in" Byakuya asked.

Rukia's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"Y-yes nii-sama!" She blushed.

Byakuya walked in and slid the door shut half way.

"There is something I need to tell you….something that has been weighting heavily on my heart…" Byakuya said.

Rukia didn't speak she just nodded.

"Rukia ever since …. I adopted you into my family…I hid the fact that I was in love with you…. Not because you looked like Hisana….I fell in love with you because of your smile, your beauty and the fact that you always have a smile on your face… that smile you have …warms my heart" he confessed.

Rukia couldn't believe what was happening Byakuya was confessing his love to her.

"And I needed to know do you feel the same?"

"Y-yes I do …I do nii-sama I love you too!" Rukia blushed.

"Please do not call me nii-sama ….you may call me Byakuya" he whispered.

Then with out thinking Byakuya gave Rukia a long gentle kiss. At first Rukia was shocked but then she melted into him she was finally kissing the man she loved.

Meanwhile out side Senbonzakura and Sode no shirayuki were watched threw the crack in the door.

"I work!" Sode no shirayuki said happily.

"Yes now we will be together forever" Senbonzakura smiled as he threw his mask aside and took her into a big hug and swung her around.

Then he lightly set Sode no shirayuki on her feet and gave her another passionate kiss.

"I love you Sode no shirayuki!" Senbonzakura blushed.

"And I love you Senbonzakura-dono" she whispered.

As they embraced they heard Byakuya and Rukia tell eacother the loved each other and they both smiled. _Finally everything is prefect…_Senbonzakura and Sode no shirayuki thought in unison.

The End


End file.
